Beast Boy's Guide to Getting Your Girl
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: The smooth-talking, adorkable Beast Boy is going to show you how to get your girl-or in this case, your bird. Definite BBRae. Rated K because it's finally appropriate enough to be so!


**1. Spend all of your time with her. Girls love attention.**

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy smiled, knocking on her door. He usually did this every day since he loved her so much. It's so obvious that nobody could ever ship anyone else with her. _Ever_.

"Go away." Raven's voice edged hostile. But Beast Boy wasn't going to be gotten rid of that easily. He knocked again, more repeatedly this time, rapping his fingernails on her door.

"Hey Raven! You want to go to the park with-"

"I'm reading. Go away. _Now_." The door crackled with black energy, stinging Beast Boy's hands as he flung his hands away.

" 'Kay Raven! I'll come back later." He ran away, never to return again. Until he got his next weapon.

**2. Next, shower her with lavish gifts. Girls love chocolates, flowers, and teddy bears.**

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy smiled, creeping into the Ops. Room. He was hiding some items behind his back.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven opened one eye, looking at him. She was meditating-of course. That was the only reason she ever went into the Ops. Room.

"Just to show you SOMETHING!" He whipped out the presents from behind his back. There, in his hands, lay a stuffed raven, a box of chocolates, and a lone rose. Raven's eyes went wide as she stared at the gifts.

"Wow…Beast Boy…" Her eyes watered slightly. No one had ever gotten her any gifts as nice as those. In fact, the last time people bought her gifts, she ended the world.

"So…whadda ya think?" He wiggled his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Beast Boy. Thank you very much." She lifted them into the air and vanished away, leaving Beast boy alone in the Ops. Room, smiling and nodding.

"She totally wants me."

**3. Protect her in every battle, even if she can protect herself. It works for Robin and Starfire. **

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, diving in front of her. What was happening, you ask? There was a bullet heading straight for Raven's head and she was turned to the side. I know what you're thinking; where would the poor, hobo-ish villains in Jump City get a quality gun? Well the Internet has a pretty nice supply-not that I'd know. Anyways, as he jumped, Raven simply caught the bullet with her powers and flung it back at the villain. And Beast Boy's slow motion jump was for nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Idiot…" She groaned before shoving him out of the way of a steel-toed boot.

**4. Take interest in her activities. **

"Why do you meditate?" Beast Boy asked, transforming into a bird so he could float with her. It was a nice spring day in Jump City, California, and Raven was taking advantage of the sun. Even though she never tanned.

"To keep my emotions in check." Raven droned as she bobbed up and down.

"Well this is sort of boring…" Beast Boy transformed back into human form to stare at her. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be here-"

"But it's strangely relaxing. Can we do it some more?" Raven paused and stared at the sincere looking green Changeling.

"Sure." She said, a little more sincere than usual. And Beast Boy joined her, turning into bird form, and squawking her mantra.

** …ask her on a date.**

"You can do this Garfield…you can do this…" He hadn't felt this nervous since he'd met Terra. And that was saying something. He was sweating and smiling and scared at the same time. He looked in the mirror one last time, took one last deep breath, and headed to Raven's room.

"What?" Raven asked as she slid open the door.

"Uh…I was wondering…would you want to…" He searched his mind for something she'd like to do. He hadn't even thought he'd get this far.

"What? Don't keep me in suspense." The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Would you want to go to a poetry slam at the Dark Café? It's really cool and you like going there so…" Beast Boy blushed, looking away from her. But because he looked away from her, he didn't see the small smile light up on her face.

"Sure. What time?"

"Uh…around six I think." He stared at her.

"Sounds interesting. I'll keep you posted." And the door slid closed.

Hours later there sat Beast Boy and Raven, second table from the stage, drinking tea and snapping in appreciation.

"This is nice, dude. We should do this more often." Beast Boy looked at Raven, who was sipping her herbal tea.

"Yeah," She put it down, allowing the smallest smile to form on her face. "We should."

* * *

_We all need a little BBRae in our lives. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. Good night!  
_


End file.
